The Ice Dance
by ZimTheGreat
Summary: Winter is the perfect season for cuddles and sweet moments! Zim and Dib make the best of this time of the year to keep each other happy, Read and find out what happens! Warning: Major ZADF fluff here!


**Author's Note: Well, hello everyone! It's me, MasochisticMarshmallow with my very first Invader Zim fanfic! The characters might be a little OOC and no, this is not a ZADR fanfic…it's more of just ZADF. This fanfic is based off the song, Ice Dance, from the movie, ****Edward Scissorhands****. Also, I know it isn't even Christmas, but I just thought this would be very cute. Warning, this fanfic will be FILLED with fluff and cuteness! Enjoy, my precious worm-babies! **

Flitter, flutter. The snow fell down to the icy cement of the schoolyard that one afternoon. A sound of someone trotting through the snow was heard, but was subtle. Tiny snowflakes fell on his face like little droplets of cotton. He murmured to himself about the cursed cold weather.

He rubbed his arms as the wind blew against him. He shivered and looked up at the clouds. Surprisingly, they didn't look very dark…instead…they looked heavenly.

"Master…why are we here?", a little dog-like creature asked its owner. The dog was green with a zipper going down his tummy. His paws and feet were black and his tongue seemed to dangle out all the time.

"Quiet, Gir….ugh…I'm just here waiting for the Dib-Stink…he told me to meet him here by 2:30…", the owner replied as he took his hood off. The owner had a green tint to his skin, large, violet eyes, and black hair. He wore a black zip-up hoodie, dark grey jeans, and black converse. His name…was Zim.

He stood there, waiting beside the flag pole, along with Gir.

"Ya' sure he's gonna come, Master?"

"Don't worry! He'll be here…."

After waiting for 2 hours, Zim was already becoming impatient. He killed time by pacing around, staring at the people passing by the school, and watching Gir. He growled under his breath with annoyance, the breath becoming visible from the freezing air. The alien was growing doubtful that Dib would come. Thoughts raced through his mind.

"He probably doesn't even care if I'm here…maybe I should leave..", Zim pondered as he was just about to walk to the school's front gate.

"Hey, space-boy!", Dib called. Zim's eyes widened as he turned to see Dib. He was absolutely mesmerized. A sudden warm feeling filled his spooch as he stared at Dib.

"I said..hey! You alright?", Dib asked as he ran to Zim. Zim just stood there like a fence post. His eyes grew teary and a smile crept on his face. He covered his mouth with his hands and replied,

"D-Dib…You did remember…"

"Of course I remembered! Hey, Zim…"

"Yes?...", Zim asked.

"I got you a gift…", Dib chuckled.

"A…gift? For me?...But…you hate me…Why?", Zim said as he wrapped his arms around his body, looking down, hood over his head.

"Because…we may be enemies…but we're best friends as well…I may have not noticed it when we first met….now I realize…how important you are to me in my life…", Dib declared as he smiled. Zim had finally broke. He brought his hands back to his face and bawled in them. Dib grabbed Zim by the waist and held him close.

"No...No, it's ok…it's ok…just let it all out…I know this is new for you, but…don't worry….we're gonna be alright….ok?"

"I-I-I know…I just…I really can't believe you would do something so nice for Zim.."

The bawling went on for about 20 minutes and Zim finally calmed down. He wiped his eyes with his coal-black hoodie and looked at Dib once more.

"Well…here it is…your present," Dib whispered as he gave the gift to Zim. The poor alien didn't know if this was really a trick or not. What if it was a dirty little prank?...Or…what if this was all just a dream? He didn't care anyway…this was his chance…his chance to say sorry to Dib for all those times they both tormented each other..

He untied the little pink ribbon of the box, then unwrapped the paper. He gasped as he saw what was in it. Tears of pure bliss filled his eyes as he slipped the object out of the box.

"A mini Robot Death Monkey?...How did you know?"

"Well...I heard you talking about something like that with Zita one day and since I couldn't get you the life-sized one…I brought you a mini version of it...do...you like it?"

"Love it? I ADORE it!" Zim squealed as he hugged the Robot Death Monkey plush.

"Heh…glad you adore it, Zim." Dib responded as he looked down at his feet and blushed. Zim giggle and hugged Dib that very moment. Dib hugged back gently. After a couple seconds, they stopped hugging and chuckled.

"That was awkward…", Zim said as he rubbed his arm.

"Don't worry…I actually really liked it…", Dib admitted. He grabbed a small chunk of snow, grinded it in the palm of his hand so it would be soft enough, and threw it at Zim.

"Haha! Hey, watch it, Dib-human!", Zim laughed.

"You can't catch me, Zim!", Dib snickered. The boys later spent the rest of the day throwing snowballs at each other, telling funny jokes, and enjoying one another's company.


End file.
